Intoxicated
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Chris está deprimido tras terminar con su novio y Viktor lo lleva a un club para que empiece a recuperarse, sin embargo, entre el alcohol y la conexión que hay entre ellos, aquella salida desemboca de una manera que no imaginaban


Intoxicated

* * *

Tocaban a la puerta, por un momento le cruzó por la mente dejar que la persona simplemente tocara hasta cansarse y se fuera, eso hace quince minutos, seguían tocando, se acercó a la puerta y lo escuchó – Chris no me iré hasta que me abras – amenazó la voz tan familiar de Viktor.

Recargó la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta – Sé que puedes oírme – Se escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, de nuevo – Vamos, habla conmigo – Dejó salir un largo suspiro, antes de abrir la puerta, en realidad de entre todas las personas con quien menos quería hablar era con el ruso, más porque en su estado actual no lo sentía correcto, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba desahogarse.

Dudó de nuevo teniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero se decidió por quitar el seguro y abrir. Ahí estaba él, hermoso como siempre, a pesar de su cara de preocupación, sabía lo que seguramente estaba viendo en él, un desastre de ojeras, cansancio, desalineado, todo lo que una ruptura con tu pareja de años te provocaría. El cómo le había llegado la noticia le resultaba irrelevante.

De la nada terminó rodeado por sus brazos, aspiró su aroma, increíblemente familiar, el calor de su abrazo, reconfortante.

Para Viktor, fue una sorpresa verle tan devastado, no esperaba encontrarle de aquella manera, le dolía. Se llevó a su amigo-rival hasta la habitación donde rebuscando en los cajones sacó un conjunto de ropa – No te quedarás así encerrado en este lugar, saldremos esta noche y no acepto un no por respuesta – Se impuso llevándolo a la ducha a pesar de las negativas, forcejearon un poco mientras el ruso intentaba quitarle de alguna manera la pijama hasta que Chris dejó de oponer resistencia, echándolo del cuarto de baño para tener algo de privacidad.

La sensación del agua tibia le ayudó a relajarse, no esperaba que todo esto ocurriera pero si quería deshacerse del pentacampeón lo mejor sería hacerle caso, salir un rato a un lugar tranquilo y después de un par de horas podría volver a encerrarse en su miseria… Palmeó sus mejillas con ambas manos, Viktor tenía razón ya no podía seguir deprimido, y qué si su anterior pareja lo había botado, tenía a su gato, su carrera de patinador. No se quedaría a ver el tiempo pasar, él era Christope Giacometti.

Salió algo más decidido, su habitación estaba sola, probablemente Viktor estaría en la sala esperando, así que sin perder más tiempo se alistó para salir.

Encontró al ruso en la cocina dándole de comer a su gato, su mejor amigo le regaló un silbido y una sonrisa pícara de esas que derretían a medio mundo, él incluido durante su juventud, y el tiempo que compartieron mucho más que las pistas de hielo. Correspondió a su sonrisa y con un ligero asentimiento le indicó que era hora de irse.

Apenas vio el club nocturno abarrotado de gente, su seguridad decayó un poco, quería algo más tranquilo para empezar a hacer vida social de nuevo, el inicio de su arrepentimiento e intento de huida se vio frustrado porque Viktor logró con una sonrisa, un susurro y lo más seguro, algo de dinero, que el guardia los dejara pasar de buenas a primeras sin hacer fila.

Las luces, la música, la gente, todo en general le hacía revivir de nuevo, debería agradecer a su mejor amigo aunque de un momento a otro lo había perdido en la pista de baile. Cuando se decidía por ir a buscarlo, vio que volvía con bebidas en mano, tanto le conocía, si, habían tenido tiempo de sobra para saber todo del otro, absolutamente todo.

Bailaron, cantaron y bebieron como hacía años, como cuando eran un par de chicos colándose en bares, fingiendo ser mayores, terminado en algún hotel, juntos.

Para la madrugada iban llegando a su departamento de nuevo, no estaban completamente ebrios pero si lo suficientemente desinhibidos, reían de cualquier tontería dicha, cualquier tropiezo o traspié. Ya ni recordaba ni el motivo de su depresión para cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento.

Le sonrió a Viktor como despedida y lo siguiente que supo fue que éste le besaba, o más que ello, le devoraba la boca con ansia. La gloria pura, eso eran los besos de aquel hombre, en algún punto entre la sala y la habitación, la cordura le había alcanzado y trató de detenerle, fue inútil. _Le rogó que no lo hiciera,_ pero además a sus besos, las manos del ruso le tocaban y acariciaban de la manera que sabían hacerlo, _le dejaba sin aliento como siempre, ¿cómo podría resistirse?_

No podía, lo conocía demasiado bien, ambos se conocían del todo. Yuuri era su amigo y tal vez al principio eso le detenía pero una vez que sus cuerpos tocaron la cama estando a una prenda de la desnudes, se dejó llevar. Los ojos azules de aquel hombre le miraban _desnudando su alma._

Esta noche sería suyo, _solamente suyo._ Jamás encendieron las luces de la habitación, sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas explorándose, conociéndose y reconociéndose.

 _Ocultos de las luces,_ de las miradas de todos aquellos que los conocían, se entregaron al placer, viviendo ese único momento, efímero, si sería sólo una noche, sería _toda la noche._

En aquel apartamento apenas alumbrado por la luna que se colaba por la cortina semi-abierta, cruzaron miradas sabiendo que no podrían detenerse una vez iniciado, _mirándose a los ojos,_ comenzó aquel vaivén placentero que los sumergió en otro mundo, uno de delirio y éxtasis. En el cual sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, buscando meramente el deleite, una danza, sí, esa era la palabra, _bailaron toda la noche_ al compás de sus respiraciones, des sus latidos y gemidos, de sus pasiones y deseos, _sus sombras entrecruzadas_ se proyectaban por el brillo de la luna y al amanecer, con la naciente luz del sol. Una y otra vez.

Esa noche sólo sería de ellos, para ellos, ebrios de pasión, intoxicados por el deseo, un deseo que se evaporó como una ilusión por la mañana, con una mirada de completa satisfacción en aquellos ojos azules y un beso que dejaba la promesa de repetirlo, tal vez más pronto de lo que creería.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer XOXO


End file.
